


New Beginning

by SongAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drarry, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, New Years, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongAngel/pseuds/SongAngel
Summary: Harry and Draco compete to find out who has the most Christmas spirit.  The problem is, they're too distracted by one another to actually compete.





	New Beginning

The first Christmas at Hogwarts after the war was bound to be eventful. The students and teachers seemed almost desperate to make the season merry. By December first, Hogwarts was festively decorated. Even areas of the castle that hadn't been fully repaired yet were glittering with fairy lights, holly and mistletoe.

Harry Potter surprised his friends by being particularly jolly. After the war, Hermione and Ron had feared for Harry's ability to cope with all the loss and suffering he'd endured. He'd spent a few weeks in mourning, but had returned to Hogwarts with a determination to finally live his life. Now, with the approach of Christmas, they often caught Harry humming Christmas carols and admiring the twinkling Christmas lights with a relaxed smile.

Harry and Ginny's relationship had fizzled out shockingly fast. They'd ended things amicably, agreeing that too much had changed and that they were better as friends. Ginny was amazing. She was disappointed that the relationship she'd desired for so long wasn't what she had hoped for. But, she loved Harry enough to let him go and move on herself. In the end, their friendship was close and steadfast.

Harry wasn't certain of what he wanted. He just knew that being with Ginny romantically no longer felt right. He was grateful that Ginny was willing to step aside and allow Harry to figure himself out. Ron had been less understanding, but he got over it. He couldn't argue with the fact that Harry seemed much happier.

Harry walked to their next class, Transfiguration, nodding politely as Hermione prattled on about their NEWT exams. Ron wasn't even pretending to listen. Harry tried to pay attention, but his mind wandered to thinking about whether or not the house elves would allow him to make gingerbread in the kitchens.

His culinary considerations were halted when he walked right into someone. "Sleepwalking Potter? Watch where you're going."

"Sorry Malfoy," Harry said with a little shrug. "I was thinking about gingerbread." He offered Hermione an apologetic smile and she rolled her eyes.

Draco opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking perplexed. "Why?"

"Because I love gingerbread," Harry replied cheerfully. "I'd like to make some."

"Make some?" Draco asked incredulously.

Pansy sighed heavily and shared a pointed look with Hermione. It had been a shock to everyone when the two young women formed a tentative truce which turned into friendship. They'd found themselves bonding over the strange relationship between Harry and Draco.

The two boys no longer hexed each other or shouted hateful comments. Their previous hostility seemed to evaporate after the war. In it's place was an odd competitiveness and something else that defied definition. They argued occasionally, because Harry was still a brash Gryffindor and Draco was still a prat. But, they mostly just annoyed each other intentionally.

In the first few weeks of school, Draco had managed to sneak a potion into Harry's shampoo that turned the tips of Harry's hair red. The result was that Harry looked as if his head was on fire for three days. Harry had been irritated, but had informed Draco that he liked the look and was considering making the look permanent. Draco had been horrified by that idea.

Harry's revenge was to charm Draco's robes a dark Gryffindor red. When Draco cornered Harry to sneer his displeasure, Harry had smiled and smoothed the robes down across Draco's shoulders, informing the blond that he looked good in red. When Draco blushed Harry mentioned the attractiveness of that particular shade as well. Harry laughed when Draco stomped away.

The pranks hadn't stopped there, and neither had the flirting. Pansy and Hermione were endlessly amused by it. Of course, Draco and Harry always denied that they had been flirting.

"I have far more Christmas spirit than you do," Draco declared haughtily, drawing Hermione and Pansy's attention.

"Not likely," Harry retorted with an eyeroll.

That's what they're going to argue about? It was completely ridiculous. Hermione sighed. Surely they couldn't turn it into some sort of idiotic competition.

But, it was Harry and Draco so, bollocks to logic.

"We need an impartial judge," Harry said. Draco nodded thoughtfully.

"Just use me and Granger," Pansy suggested with a smirk. "We think you're both idiots."

"A panel of judges," Harry mused, ignoring the disdain in Pansy's tone. "That'll work, I think."

"Fine," Draco snapped. "But you won't be getting an unfair advantage with your bizarre baking urges."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "I really want to make biscuits," he pouted.

To Hermione's surprise, Draco's lips twitched slightly. "I'll just have to go with you," Draco said, heaving a long- suffering sigh. His lips twitched again at Harry's jubilant expression.

~~HPDM~~

Draco had no idea what he was doing. He hated Harry Potter. But he had allowed himself to indulge the Chosen One's desire for baking.

When they had left the kitchen, Harry had been grinning widely. Draco insisted that Harry looked like an idiot, but some small part of Draco acknowledged that he found Harry's enthusiasm endearing. A little.

Despite the fact that Draco had complained throughout the baking process, the results had been great. Carefully decorated gingerbread men sat at each house table at dinner that evening. They'd been devoured eagerly and Headmistress McGonagall announced that Harry and Draco had made them at the end of the meal. This caused a great deal of confusion. Harry did odd things all the time, but what was Draco doing in a kitchen and baking? Blaise could be seen prodding a gingerbread man with his wand, apparently under the impression that Draco's involvement meant that the biscuits had properties other than being a festive dessert. When the biscuit failed to be anything other than a delicious treat, Blaise bit into it a bit more aggressively than necessary.

With the baking finished, Draco set his sights on beating Harry in their little competition. Draco was rather creative and intended to use anything that would give him an advantage. So, he enlisted the help of some of the Slytherins.

"Why in Merlin's name would we want to participate in your ridiculous competition with Potter?" Blaise drawled, lazily stirring cream into his tea. Theo and Greg said nothing, watching Draco expectantly

Draco huffed impatiently. "Where is your Christmas spirit?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's in our dorm room next to your dignity," he muttered. He snorted at Draco's affronted look. Theo and Greg chuckled.

"I'm not asking you to embarrass yourself," Draco argued. "Actually, this will make you look good."

Blaise gave him a doubtful look. After a moment he set his cup down and leaned forward slightly. "Impress me," he demanded in a bored tone.

Blaise was not impressed. But, Draco seemed to think that his plan was impressive rather than humiliating. It wasn't a terrible idea, but Blaise wasn't sure it would have the desired effect. Actually, wasn't even certain of Draco's goal in this endeavor.

The Great Hall was the sight of a tree decorating competition. There were two large treees that sat on either side of the head table. Draco and Harry each had a small team assisting in decorating the trees. There was a table that held various sweets and everyone that wasn't decorating ate and lounged around on the tables, watching the activity. Luna stood off to one side snapping pictures of all the activity with a bulky wizarding camera.

The headmistress walked into the hall and paused. Professor Flitwick was with her, looking around in curiousity. Hermione and Pansy saw the professors and hurried over to them. "What is going on here?" McGonagall asked suspiciously.

"It's Harry and Draco," Hermione replied with a sigh. "They're..."

"They're trying to out 'Christmas' one another," Pansy stated.

Flitwick chuckled. "I didn't know that 'Christmas' could be used as a verb," he quipped.

"I wouldn't put anything past those two," Hermione responded tartly.

McGonagall smiled. "Let's see how this plays out then," she decided, settling down on a nearby bench. Flitwick joined her, watching eagerly as Draco and Harry levitated fairy lights and colorful baubles onto the trees.

After several moments, Draco glanced at Harry before giving Blaise a firm nod. Blaise sighed and waved his wand.

Harry was nibbling on a biscuit and eyeing his tree critically when he heard cheerful, upbeat music playing. Harry swallowed and looked around, his eyes going wide when he saw Draco, Blaise, Theo and Greg removing their robes.

They were wearing Christmas jumpers! Harry laughed breathlessly in surprise. Then his mouth feel open when Draco began to sing the lyrics to "Rockin Around The Christmas Tree", a muggle Christmas song!

Draco's voice was quite good. Each note poured from his mouth with apparent ease, rich sound filling the Great Hall. His three friends joined in for the chorus, moving to the music and interacting with their stunned audience.

A slow smile crept onto Harry's face and he absently passed his half-finished biscuit to Ron. Ron made a noise of disgust which was ignored.

Draco was feeling rather smug. He was sure that Harry was surprised and impressed. He'd been pleased when Harry's face lit up in recognition and pleasure as Draco sang.

As much as Blaise complained, he'd really come through. He'd deligently practiced the words and harmonies, forcing Theo and Greg to practice as well. It had paid off. They sounded great.

Draco's smile faded into slack-jawed shock a moment later. Before Draco could sing the next verse, Harry dusted crumbs off of himself and began to sing.

Harry had a wonderful voice. It was a little higher than Draco's but it was clear and steady. It was lucky that the sound wasn't drowned out by the sudden shrieking and cheering from some of the girls in the room.

Blaise, Theo and Greg joined in with Harry without hesitation, as if there was nothing strange about the whole situation. Harry smiled tentatively at them, singing along with a blush on his face. Draco joined in toward the end of the song, gleefully taking advantage of Harry's discomfort and casually pressing into Harry's personal space.

Cheers erupted as soon as the song ended. Students crowded close, full of compliments and praise. Draco had one arm draped across Harry's shoulders, keeping the exceptionally flustered Chosen One close. Harry coped with his embarrassment by turning his head and burying his face against Draco's shoulder. Draco glanced down at the dark messy hair and smiled slightly.

Hermione and Pansy swiftly shooed everyone away until just a small group of friends remained. Harry hadn't moved at all, his face still hidden against Draco dark green jumper. "Care to join us?" Draco asked teasingly.

Harry shook his head, making Draco snort with laughter. "You smell good," Harry muttered, his tone petulant. Draco grinned.

Ginny sighed and pushed Luna's camera down before moving to gently tug Harry away from Draco. "You were great," she told him firmly. "No need to be embarrassed."

"I can't believe you've been hiding that voice," Neville laughed.

"Indeed," Blaise agreed. "Most impressive. And that blush is just adorable," he added with a wink.

Harry blushed even more not noticing the glare Draco shot at Blaise. Ginny noted the look but didn't comment. "You're never like this," she commented, stroking Harry's hair soothingly. "What's wrong?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm fine," he replied sheepishly. "I've just never had anyone listen to me sing before."

"Pity," Pansy responded with a smirk. "Some of those girls looked as if they'd be willing to drop their knickers for you. Actually, I saw at least one bloke that looked ready to bend over and take it," she added with a wicked grin.

"Pansy!" Hermione shrieked, scandalized. Draco was sputtering, his cheeks pink. Ginny was biting down hard on her bottom lip while Ron appeared to be having some sort of facial seizure. Theo and Blaise were roaring with laughter. Neville was hiding a grin behind his hand.

~~HPDM~~

Harry was mortified by his behavior. Not only had he completely panicked after singing in front of everybody, but he'd also hid his face against Draco. And he'd blushed like an idiot!

Harry sighed in aggravation as he followed Hermione and Ron down the stairs. It was a Hogsmead weekend, and Harry was eager to do his Christmas shopping and avoid the Slytherins for a little while.

Harry had planned his purchases ahead of time, and was relieved to get finished quickly so he could relax and enjoy himself. Of course, things don't always go as planned. He bumped into Draco, Blaise and Pansy as they walked into The Three Broomsticks.

"All alone Potter?" Pansy asked, her tone pleasant.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Ron and Hermione are on a date," he responded. "So, I went Christmas shopping."

"You're joining us for a drink then," Blaise said, walking toward the bar before Harry could respond.

"Oh... That's alright. I'm just-"

"Don't be rude Potter," Draco cut in smoothly. "We don't invite just anybody to sit with us." He looped his arm through Harry's and led the way to a table.

"Shall I define the word 'invite'?" Harry retorted.

Draco chuckled lightly, gently urging Harry into a chair before sitting down himself. "He's quippy," Draco noted to Pansy.

"I like it," Pansy nodded.

Harry looked between them. "This is weird," he said uncomfortably.

But Harry remained seated and cautiously accepted the bottle of butterbeer that Blaise brought him. The three Slytherins chatted calmly, making sure to include Harry. Draco bought the next round of butterbeer and when Pansy Rose to fetch the third, Harry held his hand out.

"I'll- I'll get this one," Harry offered, still wondering how he'd ended up here. Pansy smiled and nodded approvingly, as if Harry had just passed some test.

After his third drink, Harry pushed away from the table. "I've got another stop to make before going back to the castle," he explained, pulling his cloak, hat and gloves on.

"We should be going anyway," Blaise said with a shrug. "Thank you for joining us Potter," he added politely.

"Er... You're welcome," Harry responded. He gave an awkward little wave and hurried out. It was a few moments before he realized that Draco was close behind him. "Malfoy?"

"Can't have you wandering about unsupervised," Draco said with a smirk. "Where are you off to?"

Harry peered at Draco uncertainly. Though they did spend more time in one another's company, it had never been just the two of them in a casual setting. Unless you counted the baking incident, and Harry certainly didn't. Draco had been a bit of a nuisance, questioning Harry's technique, making sarcastic comments and once making Harry laugh so hard that he dropped dough on the floor. The blond was obviously a menace to wizarding society.

Still, Draco hadn't done anything particularly malicious since the start of term. He'd been a model student and was even reasonably friendly with Hermione. So maybe it was alright to relax a bit around Draco.

"Are you admiring my good looks or have you forgotten that you were on a mission?" the blond drawled, jarring Harry out of his thoughts.

Harry shook himself and smirked at Draco. "You are rather distracting," Harry said with a wink before turning and heading into Honeydukes. He'd spotted a flash of a blush on Draco's cheeks, and it almost made up for Harry's embarrassment. Almost. It was an admirable start at least.

Harry roamed through the store selecting sweets and setting them in a shopping basket. Draco watched, occasionally commenting on Harry's questionable tastes and making suggestions. When Harry's basket was overflowing, he went to the counter to pay. He now has two large Honeydukes bags to carry back to the castle.

Harry pulled out one of the sweets that Draco had insisted was the best. He handed it to Draco with a pointed look. "Stop whining," Harry said, pressing the chocolate into Draco's hand.

"I don't whine," Draco retorted, opening the wrapper and taking a bite of creamy chocolate. He hummed in approval at the flavor. When he saw Harry pull out his wand, he reached out and grasped Harry's hand. "What are you doing?"

"I'm shrinking the bags so I can carry them up to the castle," Harry replied.

"You can't. It'll ruin the flavor of the chocolate," Draco said.

"I'm sure it's fine," Harry argued, his eyes straying to the pale hand that still gripped his.

Draco pursed his lips. "You don't know any better," Draco said patiently. "I do." He sighed when Harry pouted and reluctantly lifted the two bags. "Salazar, the things I do for you," he muttered taking one of the bags into his own arms and nodding for Harry to get moving.

Harry led the way back to the castle with a smile tugging at his lips. If he'd glanced at Draco, he'd have seen the same smile.

But Luna's camera caught it.

~~HPDM~~

"This is so unbelievably stupid," Pansy groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "It's only been a few days and they're driving me mad."

"How can they deny such blatant flirting?" Hermione asked with a perplexed frown. A click and a flash made her frown at Luna. "I don't think that taking pictures will help," she noted. Luna just smiled.

Blaise looked across the library to where Harry and Draco were sitting. The pair seemed to be having a rather quiet argument, but neither seemed angry. In fact, the way Draco's hand kept brushing against Harry's chest told Blaise that the were enjoying themselves.

Blaise had spoken to Draco after much prodding from Pansy. Draco was insisting that nothing was going on and that he and Potter weren't even friends. But in the week since the Christmas challenge had been issued, Draco had spent a lot of time with his supposed rival.

"Have you considered that they may be in denial?" Blaise suggested.

"Obviously," Pansy replied, returning to her homework with an impatient huff.

"It makes sense," Blaise went on. "They've been at odds for so long. It must be strange to suddenly feel something so very different. So, maybe they can't even admit to themselves that something has changed."

Hermione was nodding but Pansy scoffed. "They're still obsessed with each other," she grumbled. "That certainly hadn't changed."

The next day, Blaise was fervently wishing that Draco would climb out of the closet he'd shoved himself into. Draco's schemes that were "in the name of Christmas spirit" were just bizarre ploys to get Harry's attention. Why Draco insisted on dragging his friends along for the ride was beyond Blaise's comprehension.

Just before dinner was served, music began to play in the Great Hall again. Harry grinned, recognizing another muggle tune. His eyes scanned the room until he spotted Draco just as the blond started to sing. When Draco fell silent, Blaise picked up the melody from the other side of the room. People had begun clapping along, enjoying the festive mood.

Swallowing down his nerves, Harry sang the next part, his voice filling the Great Hall. Soon, nearly everyone in the Great Hall was singing. Harry met Draco's gaze with a delighted smile and Draco's answering smile made Harry's stomach tighten oddly. Blaise looked between the two and shook his head in exasperation.

Once dinner was over, Harry and Draco met just outside the Great Hall with their friends close by.

"Nice choice," Harry said with a grin. "I think everybody loved that song."

"Of course," Draco nodded. "I have excellent taste." Harry chuckled.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall said, walking over to them and carrying a gift basket. "I wanted to thank you for the gift basket. It was very kind of you to think of your professors."

Harry grasped Draco's sleeve in warning before Draco could question it. "You're welcome," Harry said sincerely. "We're glad you like it."

"Happy Christmas," Draco added helpfully.

"Happy Christmas boys," McGonagall responded, looking ridiculously pleased.

Once she walked away, Draco turned to Harry with a frown. Harry laughed softly at the confused expression. "I made baskets for each of the teachers with the sweets I bought from Honeydukes along with a few other odds and ends," Harry explained with a little shrug. "On the tag I wrote 'From Harry and Draco'."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, you did help me pick out all that chocolate," Harry said, looking down at his shoes. "And you helped me carry it. That sort of makes them from both of us."

Pansy made a noise that's normally reserved for admiring the cutest kittens imaginable. The sound made Harry blush and stammer an excuse before hurrying away. Draco watched him go with a slightly baffled expression.

~~HPDM~~

"A school dance!" Ginny enthused. "It'll be great!"

Harry grimaced but didn't comment, keeping eyes trained on Ron, Blaise and Theo as they built a very lumpy snowman without magic. He was still as inept at dancing as he'd been in fourth year. Now he wouldn't even be able to sit and brood with Ron since the red head was going to accompany Hermione.

"Harry, it'll be fun," Hermione assured him. "Don't even bother finding a date if you don't want that added pressure."

"I can't dance," Harry reminded her sourly.

Draco looked over at Harry with a frown. "Is that all? That's easily fixed."

Ron snorted. "Have you seen Harry dance?" he asked with a smirk.

Draco huffed a laugh and shook his head. "You just need proper guidance," Draco assured him. "Blaise and I can help you."

Blaise shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'll consider it a public service."

"The dance is in a week," Harry reminded them.

"It's fine," Draco responded, getting up and pulling Harry to his feet.

Blaise watched them go before he dropped his head into his hands. "I'm going to be stuck in a room with those two," he grumbled.

"Take pictures," Pansy said raising her eyebrows suggestively. Luna grinned and hurried off with Blaise, her camera cradled against her chest.

Ginny and Hermione giggled.

Draco found an unused classroom and swiftly levitated all the tables to one side to make room. He set a small box on one table and pulled off the lid. The inside of the box was glowing brightly. Draco thought for a moment and then tapped the box with his wand. Beautiful music began to play.

"Now then," Draco said, turning to face Harry. "We'll keep it simple. You don't need to be able to do anything advanced. Just enough to allow you to enjoy yourself."

Harry swallowed hard as he suddenly found himself in Draco's arms. Blaise sat off to one side, observing and making suggestions while Luna fiddled with her camera. Harry felt like a clumsy idiot. But Draco was being extraordinarily patient as he twirled them around the room slowly.

"Maybe we should step away from ballroom dancing for the moment," Blaise said. "Try something more... something."

"So eloquent," Harry laughed as Draco released him.

Draco walked over to the music box and tapped it again. This time the song was more modern and upbeat with a heavier baseline. When he turned he saw Harry's alarmed expression. "Calm down," Draco laughed. "Dancing is meant to be fun."

"Easy for you to say," Harry grumbled.

Draco shook his head and then walked over and placed his hands on Harry's hips. Harry froze, eyes wide. "I want you to relax and feel the rhythm," Draco said, ignoring the strange acceleration of his heart. He tapped his fingers against Harry's hip. "Feel that?"

Harry nodded, his mouth dry and his eyes unable to look away from Draco's face. His mind was full of questions and thoughts, tumbling over and over in his frazzled brain. But those thoughts and even Draco's words were being drowned out by Harry's acute awareness of the hands resting on his hips.

Harry forced himself to focus and listen to Draco's instructions. He let Draco guide his body into movements that suddenly seemed rather sexual. It was so simple. Hips swaying to the beat. Shoulders relaxed. Harry shouldn't have been struggling so much. And yet, there he was... Barely breathing. Heart racing. Palms sweating. Hyper aware of Draco's closeness as the blond gripped his hips lightly or brushed his hands over Harry's shoulders as a reminder to relax.

Blaise watched it all, biting back a grin. It was completely ridiculous. Draco was being painfully obvious and Harry looked ready to pass out. Or orgasm. Either scenario would be hilarious.

"I'm not sure I'll remember this," Harry blurted out, biting his lip anxiously and glancing up at Draco.

"You don't have to," Draco replied. "This lesson is about feeling the music and moving with it. You don't have to do anything elaborate."

Harry let out a nervous little laugh. "I guess it's not so bad," he admitted.

"Of course not," Blaise interjected, approaching the pair and nudging a reluctant Draco away. When Draco shifted to one side, Blaise swept Harry into his arms dramatically. "Let's go back to waltzing."

Draco obligingly changed the song to one appropriate for waltzing and watched as Blaise counted and guided Harry through the steps. Draco sighed in aggravation when Blaise winked at him teasingly. Stupid Blaise.

Why had he offered to teach Harry to dance? It was as if Draco was inviting the probing questions from Blaise and Pansy. He was certain that he'd never hear the end of this.

Surely this odd pursuit could be pushed into the category of slightly odd things done in the name of Christmas. Just the day before, Draco and Harry had sung carols in the hallway while adding even more decorations to the walls and ceiling. That particular hallway now looked like a holiday wonderland. Garland and fairy lights draped the walls artistically. A few clever charms kept carefully crafted snow drifts in place and prevented melting. One suit of armor now looked like a massive nutcracker.

Draco had to admit that it wasn't much of a competition. Most of the things he'd done to spread Christmas cheer, were done alongside Harry. Draco didn't mind it, but he couldn't even pretend to be in competition if they did everything together.

And just a moment ago, he'd had Harry in his arms. Draco hadn't really thought much beyond his sudden impulse to help Harry. But, the reality...

Draco shook his head. He was being utterly ridiculous. It would do no good to get too caught up in all the fuzzy feelings that Christmas stirred up.

Harry was very quiet at dinner that evening. His mind played over the events of the last few hours, his cheeks growing pink at the memory of Draco's hands against him. Harry had been a bit startled by his body's reaction to Draco's proximity. It had been both a relief and a disappointment when Blaise cut in.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked, frowning when he jerked in surprise and his cheeks grew even more red.

Ginny laughed quietly. "I think he's reminiscing over his dance lessons with Malfoy," she said with a grin.

Harry bit his lip, not able to bring himself to argue and feeling terribly guilty. Ginny, being the wonderful witch that he knew her to be, came to his rescue.

"It's alright Harry," she told him gently. "I'm moving on, and this doesn't bother me." It was a tiny lie, but Ginny didn't regret it when such profound relief flashed on Harry's face. "Talk to us," she said indicating Ron and Hermione with a nod. "How was the dance lesson?"

Harry swallowed a bite of potato, his gaze shifting between his friends warily. Ron looked as if he were tensing in preparation for a punch to the face. That wasn't very encouraging. But Hermione and Ginny seemed genuinely curious, and maybe a bit... hopeful?

Harry finished eating quickly and left the table, knowing that his friends would follow. Once he was away from noise of the Great Hall, Harry sighed. "The lesson was fine," he began, glancing around cautiously for eavesdroppers. "It was strange, but not so bad. Malfoy tried teaching me to waltz. I'm still pretty terrible, but he was really patient. Then... Blaise suggested something less formal." He could feel his face heating up again.

"Like what?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Er- I don't know," Harry responded with an awkward shrug. "It was about feeling the beat... or whatever. Malfoy-" Harry tugged on his collar, suddenly almost unbearably hot. "He just sort of... helped me move."

"What does that even mean?" Ron snorted.

Harry scowled in annoyance. "It means that he put his hands on me to guide me," he snapped.

"He what?" Hermione shrieked.

"Where did he touch you?" Ginny demanded, swatting at Ron when he whined about not wanting to hear the details.

"My hips mostly," Harry murmured, suddenly wanting to fling himself into the Black Lake.

"And?" Hermione prompted. When Harry gave her a blank look, she rolled her eyes. "Details Harry," she said impatiently.

"How did it make you feel?" Ginny asked. Ron whined again, but he was ignored.

"It was..." Harry trailed off, thinking for a moment. He glanced at his friends and then huffed out a breath in resignation. "It was brilliant. I could barely think with him so close to me. It took me a minute to realize that I wanted it. I wanted his hands on me. I wanted to be close to him. I knew things were different between us, but I didn't consider..." He frowned, glancing between Hermione and Ginny. "I've never thought of a bloke like that."

"So, you fancy him?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I do. And it's making me feel completely mental," Harry admitted with a self-conscious little chuckle. It was a relief to finally say it. When he really thought about, he should have understood his own feelings much sooner. He had been flirting with Malfoy for several weeks before the "Christmas competition" had even started. But he'd managed to convince himself that it was all in fun and didn't mean a thing.

Hermione was wearing a knowing smile. "There's nothing wrong with that Harry," she said gently. "It's been better with the Slytherins and you get along with Malfoy now."

"You're actually really cute together," Ginny added.

"Are you mental?" Ron yelped. "How can you encourage this?" He turned to Harry with an almost pleading look. "Harry, Malfoy has been a bastard for years. He was a death eater. How can you just let that go?"

Harry sighed. "Because the war is over," he said quietly. "If he's willing to be different, I'm willing to forgive. He's still a git sometimes, but he's not evil. Besides, Christmas is about love and giving. It's a good time for mending broken relationships."

Ron groaned loudly. "Fine... You don't have to be so- reasonable about it," he grumbled.

~~HPDM~~

Admitting his feelings just seemed to make Harry even more aware of Draco. The blond was behaving as if he hadn't held Harry in his arms and taken his breath away. Not that Draco was aware of it. Harry had begged his friends not to speak of it and tried to act as if nothing had changed.

Draco sent out a great number of Christmas cards that burst into cheerful carols when opened. Harry had bought thoughtful little gifts for students that he'd heard wouldn't be going home for the holiday. They passed out candy canes and led crowds in Christmas carols.

The professors were enjoying the flood of holiday cheer. It was encouraging to see such peace and goodwill so soon after the war that had nearly destroyed their world. They were also enjoying placing bets on the relationship between Harry and Draco.

The day of the Yule ball was full of anticipation and eager preparation. Ron was beyond delighted to be taking Hermione to the dance. Hermione was equally excited and allowed Ginny to help her get ready. Ginny didn't have a date, but she was unconcerned. She'd gotten plenty of attention since she and Harry had split up. She wouldn't be alone.

Harry was less enthusiastic than his friends. He had a knot in his stomach and he spent the day feeling nauseous. Eventually, Ron had taken pity on him and brusquely ushered him through getting prepared. Harry was grateful that Ron didn't mention Harry's reasons for being so unsettled. He didn't have to understand Harry's feelings to be supportive. For Harry, it was a reminder of why the red-head was his best friend.

Harry allowed himself to be herded to the Great Hall, dimly aware of the adoring looks being shared between Hermione and Ron. Ginny was carefully adjusting her breasts, offering just a hint of cleavage without showing too much.

Harry allowed Ginny to drag him to the dance floor almost immediately. She didn't press too close and chattered cheerfully, distracting him from his nerves. He was so grateful to her.

"Let's get some punch," Ginny said abruptly, suddenly pulling Harry toward the refreshment table. Harry followed dutifully, but he hesitated when he spotted Draco, Blaise and Pansy getting punch as well. Ginny continued forward, calling out a greeting. "You three look smashing," she commented with a winning smile.

"Thank you," Pansy said while Draco and Blaise nodded their thanks. "You look lovely as well. And Potter! You look good enough to eat."

Harry flushed and muttered a thank you, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Draco looked flawless in his dress robes. Not a hair was out of place and his robes were pristine and fit as if they were made specifically for him. Of course, knowing Draco, they probably were. Harry had been feeling fairly confident about his own appearance, but seeing Draco made him feel disheveled.

"Did you come together?" Blaise asked, looking between Harry and Ginny.

"No," Ginny replied. "I just demanded the first dance. I had to see if the dance lesson helped."

Harry wanted to strangle her for bringing that up. She seemed to know what he was thinking judging by her coy smile.

Pansy coughed to cover up her laugh but she could feel Draco glaring at her. "Well, I am going to make Longbottom dance with me," she declared. She paused. "He isn't going to ask to see my tits, is he?" she asked Ginny warily.

Ginny cackled. "That would be something," she giggled before growing slightly more serious. "Neville is a gentleman. He'll be respectful."

Pansy nodded and then marched off to claim her dance partner. Blaise shook his head as she went. "I almost feel sorry for Longbottom," he muttered. He turned to Ginny. "Would you like to dance?" Ginny grinned and allowed him to lead her away, glancing over her shoulder to wink at Harry.

"We've been abandoned," Draco noted with huff.

"It was bound to happen," Harry chuckled. "People usually dance at a ball."

Draco was silent for a moment, passing Harry some punch before taking a sip of his own. Harry sipped at his drink, wishing there was something he could do to dispel the awkwardness he felt.

Then Draco sighed and set his cup down. "This is boring," he said, turning face Harry. "Come dance with me."

Harry nearly spit his drink out, but he managed to keep it together. He coughed and cleared his throat. "You want to dance with me?" he asked stupidly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm certainly not going to dance by myself," he retorted. He held his hand out to Harry expectantly, smirking when he heard a new song start. "Perfect for waltzing."

Harry put his hand in Draco's, wondering for a moment if he was going to vomit all over the blond the second they got close on the dance floor.

Harry took a deep breath and allowed himself to be whirled around the Great Hall in graceful circles. When Harry stumbled, Draco started counting quietly to help Harry find the rhythm again. Soon, Harry relaxed in Draco's arms, happy to be exactly where he was in that moment.

They continued to dance together, talking about classes, friends, careers. Even when they stopped for a rest, they stayed together. Their friends approached now and then to talk, but nobody commented on Harry and Draco dancing together.

As the evening drew to a close, Harry and Draco walked out of the Great Hall side by side. Their friends had been a bit occupied...

"Pansy is an aggressive little tart," Draco said, shaking his head.

Harry laughed. "In her defense, Neville seemed to be enjoying it," he responded. "I didn't know they fancied one another."

"I suspected with Pansy," Draco noted. "Longbottom looked pretty shocked though. Bloody hilarious," he chuckled.

"What about Ginny and Blaise?" Harry asked with wide eyes. "What the hell?"

Draco shrugged and laughed again. Then he glanced uncertainly at Harry. "Did that bother you?"

"Ginny is just a friend now," Harry replied lightly. "And I'm smart enough to not try to get in her way when she wants something."

Draco nodded, suddenly becoming aware that he'd walked with Harry all the way to Gryffindor tower. The Fat Lady was in her portrait looking at them expectantly. She made a vague motion at them with one hand.

"Mistletoe," she said brightly.

The two young men looked up to find mistletoe hanging above them. Harry swallowed hard, uncertain if this was lucky or very unfortunate.

"I'll give you some privacy," the Fat Lady whispered loudly, slipping out of sight within her frame.

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, wondering what the blond was thinking. Draco was biting his lower lip and looking uncertain. Drawing in a deep breath, Harry shifted closer and tilted his head up slightly to meet Draco's lips with his own.

Draco responded after a moment of shocked stillness. His hands came up to cradle Harry's face, his mouth opening slightly to brush his tongue against Harry's bottom lip. Harry pressed closer, his arms curling around Draco's back as he deepened the kiss.

When Harry had allowed to picturing himself snogging Draco, he had imagined passionate, almost frantic snogging. In reality, though there was passion, their kiss was slow and so gentle. It made Harry's heart ache with its sweetness.

And then the moment was gone. Draco pulled away abruptly, breathing hard and staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"Draco?" Harry said, reaching out but letting his hand fall when Draco flinched.

"I need to go," Draco said tightly.

"But-"

"This can't happen Potter," Draco said firmly. "It means nothing." He turned and walked away quickly without looking back.

Harry drew in a shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. He was hurt, and a little confused. He turned to find that the Fat Lady had returned and was giving him at pitying look. "Nevermind dear," she said gently. "Plenty of fish in the sea."

Harry nodded tightly, murmuring the password and hurrying through the entrance. He didn't pause as he rushed through the common room and upstairs to his room, glad that the others hadn't returned yet. He'd been so caught up in the fact that he fancied Draco, they'd he'd forgot to prepare himself for rejection.

When Ron returned, Hermione was with him. "There you are!" Hermione said excitedly. "We saw you leave with Malfoy..." She trailed off, eyeing Harry with concern. He was lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling pensively. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yes," Harry replied, his voice sounding a little rough. "Just tired."

Hermione looked ready to argue, but she refrained. She kissed Ron swiftly and slipped out of the room. Ron gave Harry one searching look before getting ready for bed.

~~HPDM~~

The next day, those that were going going home for Christmas were boarding the train. Everyone was so excited that few people noticed Harry's dampened spirits. Those that did notice were afraid to ask about it.

Blaise surprised them by entering the compartment and winking at Ginny before looking at Harry. "Look Potter..." he began uncomfortably. "I'll talk to Draco."

"It's alright," Harry said, looking out the window. "There's no hard feelings." He glanced at Blaise and forced a smile. "Don't worry about it."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, her brow furrowed as she glanced between Blaise and Harry. Blaise winced, realizing that Harry hadn't told his friends.

Harry sighed and gave a little shrug. "I had a run-in with some mistletoe," he admitted quietly.

"It didn't go well?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"It did, and then it didn't," Harry responded, looking away. "He pulled away and said it meant nothing. So, thats it," he concluded.

"Potter-"

"I appreciate the concern," Harry interrupted, turning to meet Blaise's eyes again. "I'll be fine. I can't fault him for this."

"I can," Ron said indignantly, earning a sad but grateful smile from Harry.

"Really, it's fine," Harry insisted. "I'd rather not talk about it. He's not interested. That's what I needed to know." He turned away again, pushing his disappointment to the back of his mind. He just wanted to forget that sudden flare of joy that he'd felt when Draco kissed him back. It had meant nothing to Draco, while it had been profound for Harry. He'd grown to care deeply for Draco.

Blaise left the compartment after a promise to write to Ginny. She needed to be there for her friend at that moment, and Blaise understood. He had his own friends to see to at that moment. Regardless of whatever Draco said to Harry, he'd not looked disinterested when he'd admitted to Blaise what had happened. Draco looked nervous and rather upset. He'd spent the whole morning in thoughtful silence, occasionally looking over at the Gryffindor table with a pained expression.

If Draco wanted to be an idiot, it was his own fault. But, seeing Harry so sad... Blaise sighed. Damn Draco and his ridiculous ideas. If he hadn't started that farce of a competition, Blaise wouldn't feel such sympathy toward the Savior of the wizarding world. It didn't help that Blaise and Ginny were... Well, he wasn't sure what they were yet. But her worry over Harry was compelling as well.

Blaise entered the compartment that Draco was in, prepared to hex the blond imbecile for inspiring inconvenient sympathy for a Gryffindor. He paused when he took in the sight of his friend.

Draco looked positively miserable. It looked as if he hadn't slept and his hair was slightly ruffled. He turned to face Blaise, quickly masking his emotions behind an expression of indifference. He surely knew that Blaise wasn't fooled, but Blaise accepted it as a request to not talk about it. So Blaise sat down across from Draco without a word. Surely a broken heart was punishment enough.

~~HPDM~~

Draco had been so somber on Christmas day. Narcissa Malfoy had hoped to see her son smiling and happy after the war, but he was brooding and quiet. He wouldn't speak about whatever was working so heavily on him, so Narcissa contacted Pansy.

Narcissa approached Draco in the library a few days after Christmas with a determined frown. "Dear, we need to talk," she said firmly.

Draco looked up from his homework and eyed his mother warily. He closed his textbook, giving his mother his full attention. "Of course," he said, motioning to the chair next to him.

Narcissa sat down and considered her words carefully. "I understand that you've been... on friendlier terms with Mr. Potter," she said cautiously.

Draco flinched and shifted in his seat, leaning away from her slightly. "And?" he questioned stiffly.

Narcissa sighed softly, shaking her head. "Can you tell me why you pushed him away?"

Draco clenched his jaw. "It's none of your business," he snapped.

Narcissa's kind expression hardened. "It is my business," she retorted icily. "You are unhappy and it's your own doing."

"Why are we even discussing this?" Draco asked incredulously. "We were on opposite sides of the war. Potter is a half blood. Potter is a man!" Draco added, his tone bordering on hysterical. "Father would-"

"Your father is in Azkaban," Narcissa interrupted sternly. "Our happiness was sacrificed in the past for some of his beliefs, but I'm not willing to risk that now. I want my only son to be happy... Whatever that means. Just get out of your own way and let it happen." She watched Draco as he considered her words. "I'm told that Mr. Potter returned to school a few days early. It seems that he's been a bit... down, and wanted to avoid the train."

Draco bit his lip, looking down at his book without really seeing it. "Mother..."

"I'll make arrangements for you to return tomorrow," Narcissa said, rising and kissing Draco's forehead lovingly.

And so, Draco found himself back at school on New Years Eve. He want sure what he'd say when he finally saw Harry. He'd known that Harry was upset, but he hadn't allowed himself to think about it much.

Draco found Harry in an unused classroom with some of his friends, as well as Pansy and Blaise. Luna was standing at a projector and showing off some pictures that she'd taken.

Draco swallowed hard when he realized that they were moving pictures of himself and Harry. The tree decorating and the singing that followed. Draco teaching Harry to waltz. Draco smiling fondly at Harry as they returned to the castle from Hogsmead. Sitting in the library, trying very hard not to smile as they argued. Dancing at the Yule ball.

There was a pause between each picture, allowing them all to see the movements that had been captured. Laughter. Little touches. Lingering looks and smiles. Draco felt like a fool. He suddenly felt as if he'd brashly displayed his heart for all to see, but hadn't taken a look himself. His denial couldn't have fooled anyone. And he'd ended up hurting Harry.

Draco was pulled from his thoughts when Harry spoke. "They're great pictures Luna," Harry said, his voice strained. "I can't look anymore right now." He stood and turned, gasping when he saw Draco in the doorway.

Draco's eyes burned and guilt clawed at him when he saw Harry's pained expression. "Harry," Draco said, barely above a whisper.

Before Harry could think of how to respond, Draco had rushed to him and pulled Harry into a hug. "I'm so sorry," Draco murmured. He held Harry close, eager to sooth away any hurt that he'd caused in his stupidity.

For a moment, Harry was still and silent. Then he sighed and nuzzled into Draco's neck. "You called me Harry," Harry said quietly.

Draco laugh was a bit watery. "I did," he agreed, pulling back a bit to look at Harry's face. "Can we try this again?" he asked, bringing his mouth closer to Harry's. When Harry nodded, Draco closed the distance between them.

For a moment, nobody else mattered. Draco kissed Harry as if Harry were priceless and fragile. Harry reveled in feeling so treasured.

Ron cleared his throat loudly, reminding the pair of where they were. Hermione and Pansy exchanged amused grins. Harry pulled back and looked at Draco curiously. "What are you doing back so soon?" he asked.

"I was told that you came back to school early," Draco replied, keeping his arms wrapped losely around Harry. "I've been doing a lot of thinking... And my mother let me know that she expects for me to pursue whatever makes me happy." Draco gave Pansy and Blaise a look of fond exasperation.

"She knows about..." Harry trailed off uncertainly. He honestly hadn't even thought about the expectations of Draco's family until he'd mulled it over at the Burrow. It hadn't made the rejection hurt less, but Harry was trying to find closure. And now...

"Mother actually encouraged this," Draco said, lifting Harry's hand to kiss the back of it. "So I wanted to start the new year properly."

Harry's smile was so delighted that Draco couldn't resist kissing him again.

~~HPDM~~

Draco and Harry walked into the Great Hall holding hands. Draco kissed Harry's temple gently, smiling when Harry whirled around and kissed him firmly on the mouth. A loud cheer from the head table made them break apart.

"I knew it!" Headmistress McGonagall crowed. "Pay up Filius!" Flitwick chuckled and handed a few galleons over to McGonagall.

Harry and Draco watched as money changed hands between all of the professors. Pansy cackled with glee. "They were placing bets on you two," she explained through her giggles. "Most of them assumed you'd get together. The question was when."

"Oh Merlin," Harry groaned in embarrassment.

Draco made a soft shushing noise, smoothing down Harry's hair. Now that it was all out in the open, Draco indulged himself with every impulse to show Harry affection. It was freeing in a way that Draco hadn't expected. "Let's have dinner with our friends," he said quietly to Harry. "Then maybe we can ring in the new year privately." He was pleased when Harry blushed.

When they finally left the Great Hall, Harry and Draco were rather desperate to get some time alone. Harry let out a surprised gasp when Draco pushed him into an empty classroom and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Eager?" Harry laughed breathlessly.

"You've no idea," Draco confirmed, crowding Harry against the nearest wall and kissing him deeply.

Harry groaned, liftly his hands to run his fingers through Draco's hair. He was shocked when he felt Draco reaching for his belt.

"Is this alright?" Draco asked, slowly opening Harry trousers and kneeling in front of him.

"Oh god," Harry breathed, flushed with arousal. "Yes, please Draco."

Harry closed his eyes tightly at the warmth of Draco's mouth. The pleasure was exquisite and mind-blowing. He kept his hips still, not wanting to choke Draco, while reaching down to gently stroke his new boyfriend's soft blond hair.

It was the best orgasm that Harry had ever experienced. Before Harry had fully recovered, Draco surged to his feet, kissing Harry urgently. Harry could taste himself on Draco's tongue and it sent a wave a lust surging through him.

"Take me to your room," Draco said against Harry's lips. Harry grinned and hastily fastened his trousers before pulling Draco back out of the room and toward Gryffindor tower. They were halted outside the Fat Lady's portrait when they heard their names being called.

"What?" Draco snapped impatiently when Pansy ran up to them.

"I had my own bet to settle," Pansy replied. "I thought it best to handle it without the crowd."

Draco groaned, feeling certain that he didn't want to know.

"On the topic of oral sex," Pansy said seriously. She paused to give Draco an unimpressed look when he sputtered indignantly. "Blaise and I had a bet. I thought Harry would get on knees, so to speak, first. Blaise bet on you, Draco."

Harry squeaked in embarrassment, his eyes wide. Draco growled irritably. "Pansy, pay the man and kindly bugger off," Draco snapped, smirking when Harry snorted with surprised laughter.

Pansy didn't even look bothered about losing the bet. Instead, she looked impressed, which was a little disturbing. "Well done Draco," she applauded with a smirk.

"Mental," Draco muttered, shaking his head. "Now get out of here. I'm going to literally have Harry shag me into next year," he declared boldly.

"Bye Pansy!" Harry called, before practically shouting the password at the Fat Lady and dragging Draco through the portrait entry. Draco stumbled along after him, shaking with laughter.

Pansy sighed happily. She didn't actually have a bet with Blaise. Blaise was far less interested in Harry and Draco's potential sexual exploits. She smirked wickedly. Maybe she'd tell Blaise about it anyway, just to irritate him.

Harry and Draco remained curled around each other as midnight crept nearer. As the clock announced the new year, Harry was thrusting gently into Draco, words of love spilling from his lips unchecked. He just couldn't help himself. Draco kissed Harry reverently just before climaxing spectacularly all over their stomachs.

"You're a bloody sap," Draco murmured as Harry settled down with a sleepy sigh.

"You can't fool me," Harry responded with tired laugh. "I know you like it." He paused, his hand stilling it's gentle stroking on Draco's hair. "Wait... Who one the competition?"

Draco huffed a laugh, nuzzling Harry's chest. "I did," he scoffed. "That should have been obvious." He smiled when Harry hummed in agreement. "I love you too, by the way."

Harry grinned and gladly allowed Draco to entwine their legs. They fell asleep wrapped up in one another's arms. It was a wonderful way to begin a new year.

The New Year was spoiled for Ron though. When he decided to turn in for the night, he discovered that the new couple hadn't bothered to get dressed or get under the covers.

For years, even after Harry and Draco's wedding, Ron complained about seeing their cocks and being traumatized. Harry thought it was hilarious but it annoyed Draco. Draco threatening a reenactment usually shut Ron up.


End file.
